


At Home

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [31]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bog wears boxers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldWerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldWerewolf/gifts).



Brown eyes followed Bog as he walked across the living room of their small apartment. He was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts. He had just gotten out of the shower, his hair still had the floppy damp look where it fell over his brow making him look younger and dorky, but in a way that made Marianne squirm a little. 

She was sitting on the couch in her pajama pants, the ones that Bog had gotten her for Christmas with the little daggers on them, and a t-shirt that used to belong to Bog but which she had claimed as her own. She was sitting with her knees bent, wrapped in a blanket, reading on her kindle when he had the nerve to walk through the living room wearing only boxers riding low on his hips. 

She watched him over the back of the couch, only her eyes visible like a predator. Bog looked in the fridge and pulled out the milk. Then from the overhead cabinet, he pulled out a mug, filled it and then he crouched down. She could hear the sounds of him rummaging in the cabinets below before he stood back up, cracked his back by leaning backward; in one hand he held a box of raisins. 

She narrowed her eyes, burning a hole into him, until he finally noticed her intense stare. “Something wrong?” 

Snarled from behind the couch. “Take your shorts off.” 

Bog stood there looking dumbfounded. “What?” 

He couldn't see her grin, only her eyes as a muffled command, “Take your shorts off.” 

Bog cocked a brow at her. “Why?” 

She moved to lay her arms over the back of the couch, setting her chin on her hands, watching him. “Just do it, don't ask so many questions!” 

Bog frowned in confusion at her then slipped his boxers down his legs. The damn counter was in the way and he knew it based on the smirk. Narrowing her eyes, she snarled. “Come out of the kitchen.” 

Bog did, moving to stand where she could see him. 

Marianne grabbed her bottom lip between her teeth giving him a long up and down as he stood there. He blushed, the rosy color moved up over his neck to his cheeks. Even after all this time, he was still shocked by how much she wanted him and liked looking at him naked. 

“Do you want me to just stand here?” Bog looked uncertain for a moment, but then Marianne did a leisurely “come hither” with her finger as she sank back down onto the couch. Bog walked over, resisting the urge to cover up. Marianne was slouched down, feet on the floor, her legs spread, still in her pajamas with her arms out making grabbing hand motions at Bog. 

He moved closer. Marianne grabbed his naked hips and pulled him right up to her. Her breath was warm around his groin which was just starting to harden simply from the look of wanton lust on Marianne's face. She grinned, her eyes made a slow circuit up his body, licking her lips when she reached his face. Bog's cheeks deepened in color gazing into her lustful brown eyes. All this because he walked out of the shower in boxers? 

He didn't think coherently any further when her hands moved over him, her thumbs stroking his scrotum. She gripped his quickly hardening erection in her hands. She brought him to her mouth, slowly running her tongue in circles over the head of his shaft. Groaning, Bog's knees almost buckled. Marianne smiled wickedly, taking all of him into her mouth then slowly pulling her lips along his erection, listening to the deep moans of pleasure from Bog. His shaft jerked in her mouth when she sucked in a long sensual pull. Her tongue explored the underside of his erection. The way he filled her mouth was intoxicating, it made her need for him even more intense. Her groin ached. She loved pleasuring him orally; he gave off the most delicious sounds, grunts and groans. When his hands moved into her hair, the action made her even wetter. There was just something erotic about the way his long, tapered fingers gently twisted in her hair. She could tell he wanted to hold on tighter, but didn't want to hurt her. 

Marianne started moving her mouth up and down, her lips tight, then loose, her teeth scraping gently, just enough to make Bog groan and his knees wobble, but not enough to hurt him. She continued applying pressure with her lips, her tongue moving up and down, flat against the underside of his shaft until he was moaning, begging her to stop or he was going to come. She could feel how close he was, and for a moment she debated taking him all the way there, because she very much enjoyed doing that to him. The sounds he made, the way his hips would thrust, his fingers, tight in her hair... but her core ached so badly, the mere thought of him inside made her need for him sky-rocket to an almost uncontrollable burning desire to have him fill that ache. 

She released him, which caused Bog to nearly drop to his knees as he gasped. He looked down at her, a wicked little grin on those perfectly sensual plum-colored lips of hers. She started to shimmy out of her pants. Bog reached down, grabbed her pants legs and pulled them off of her. He dropped to his knees when she yanked him down to cover his mouth with hers while she made mewling needy sounds. But damn him if he didn't take her right then she might have to get angry! He pushed her back gently so he could tug her top off over her head. Marianne made a desperate grab for him, but he snatched her hands by her wrists, twisting her around until she was on her back lying down on the couch. 

Giggling she wiggled around. “You are so mean!” 

Bog chuckled. “Well, you started it.” 

He lowered his lips to her breasts. He released her hands at the same time. Bog dragged one of his large hands down over her right breast, his lips and tongue attacked her left, hands traveled down the length of her body, caressing her stomach until he reached the hair at her groin. As his tongue teased over her nipple, Bog played with the curling hair, not quite touching her folds, just tangling the course hair with his fingers, teasing her. He whispered against her neck. “I love you.” 

Then his fingers slipped between her folds, dipping into her, his long fingers coming back damp and slick with her fluids. He started to rub her slowly, his teeth catching her skin at her collar, then slowly down to her breast as he rolled his damp fingers over her then down into her. Pulling out his fingers made her groan, her hips undulated as he brought her to a quick and intense climax. 

Bog shifted position, one leg still on the floor his other between hers. She could feel the head of his erection teasing her entrance. His hands were on the armrest over her head. He gazed down at her, his blue eyes took in not just her face, but slowly down her neck over her perk breasts. 

“Tell me you want me, Marianne.” 

“Oh, Bog, I want you so badly!” 

He grinned. “That is what I want to hear...” He gathered up her leg that was against the couch, hooked it over his arm before placing his hand back against the armrest. He held himself with his other hand, rubbing for a moment or two, making her mewl with need, until he finally pushed into her. She reached around to grab his ass, yanking him against her. She wanted Bog as deep as she could have him inside her. Her hips rose up off the couch, her head fell back, crying out a long, deep moan of satisfaction to have him finally filling her. 

Bog reached down to snag her other leg, bouncing it up and tossing it over his arm so he could lean forward, taking her legs with him as his body pressed into her. 

She moved her hands up to dig her nails into his shoulders. Though she was not able to move quite as much since Bog had her legs up and pressed back against her shoulders practically, but together they set up a rhythm. Bog panted deeply, his forehead against hers moaning. “Do you like this?” 

“Oh yes, Bog, fuck me now!” He captured her mouth with his, their tongues dancing against one another until she cried out. She tightened around him, muscles squeezed his shaft, tightening her core as he pulled out, pushed in, the sounds of wet, smacking flesh filled their small living room. Moving faster, fucking harder, Bog wanted to hear her scream one more time, but he was having a difficult time holding back. She was so wet, felt so good, all because of him. 

He knew he would not last much longer, her cries filled his ears, her breath his mouth...she was so erotic and she was all his, his girl, his lover. Bog shuddered then gasped as his orgasm washed over him bursting from him into her. She groaned. “Yes, Bog!” She came again with a hot flash of passion. 

He released her legs which she promptly wrapped around his waist. He gathered her close, moving to sit up. Marianne held on tightly so that she would not dislodge herself from his erection. He took a moment or two to adjust himself so he had her comfortable on his lap, his legs spread out grinning at her. 

“Now we're gonna have to take another shower.” 

Marianne giggled softly, nibbling his ear, nuzzling against his neck. “I don't mind another shower, but how about a bubble bath?” 

Bog playfully growled. “I do love the way yer mind works, me lassie.” She laughed more as he exaggerated his accent. 

Standing up, Bog shifted her weight which had the terrible effect of him slipping out. She pouted, but he laughed. “Don't worry, my naughty girl. It will be back in place soon.” 

“Yeah!!” Marianne squealed as he carried her to their little bathroom.


End file.
